


Mission (im)possible

by Vic394



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Also I couldn't come up with a decent title, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff I guess, I Tried, I'm sorry... Or am I, Otp material, Surprise Ending, date, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic394/pseuds/Vic394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nick has a mission to accomplish... But he doesn't know how. Luckily, Judy is by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission (im)possible

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Миссия (не)выполнима](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385043) by [Drakonyashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka)



“So, how did that sound?”

“Pathetic.”

“Okay, let me rephrase.” Nick sighs. “Judy… would you… with me… a date… what do you say?” he stutters.

“No.”

“Oh, come on, you’re not helping!”

“I’m stuck here on a Friday night, when I could literally be anywhere else, because _you_ couldn’t put your life together. As far as I’m concerned, I am helping.” Finnick stares Nick down through his sunglasses. “Besides, you promised me 20 bucks.”

“And you didn’t deserve a penny so far.” The red fox grumbles.

“It’s just, I _need_ to do this.”

Nick had wanted for a while to ask Judy out. Each passing day, each passing case, he fell a little more for her.

They were the unbreakable duo, always there for each other, the best of friends. One day, Nick realized “friends” wasn’t enough anymore. He just didn’t know what to tell her. Or how.

He thought about asking Clawhauser for advices, but then decided against it. He liked the cheetah, but… Clawhauser was _such a chatterbox_. Half of the city would have heard the news by the end of his shift.

The idea of calling Flash vanished before he could even stop to think it through. Nick already made that mistake once.

He didn’t make it to his date’s place until the next day.

Wasn’t nice.

So now here he is, in Finnick’s van, his wallet 20 bucks lighter. A can of beer in his paws, pretending his former colleague was the little bunny that put him in this situation in the first place.

“So… One more time, okay?”

Finnick stares blankly at the road in front of him and groans.

“Man, I wish I was drunker.”

Nick takes it as a yes.

 

* * *

 

 The next day, Nick makes a point of talking to Judy before he chickens out.

He finds her at her desk, focused on the case they’re currently working on. Her ears perk up as she recognizes his steps, and she gives him a lovely grin, brighter than usual.

“Hey, Carrots! Got something to ask you.” He begins, blushing under his red fur. Really, for someone whose motto was “Never let them get to you”, he was pretty screwed.

Judy stops fumbling with papers and gives him her complete attention.

“Yeah, me too… but you go first.” She says.

And _that’s_ when Nick starts to panic.

“Well, why don’t you go first, and then I’ll go second, and then-“

“Just spit it out, Nick!” Judy playfully rolls her eyes.

“I was…” Nick takes a deep breath.

_It’s now or never, Wilde._

“Iwaswonderingifyouwouldgoonadatewithme.” He blurts out.

_Well, good job. Idiot._

Judy stares at him for what feels like ages. She tries to contain a smile, but she ends up bursting into giggles.

“What?” Nick is now annoyed to say the least, his heart still pounding against his ribs. And doesn’t he feel like an high school kit talking to his crush.

“Sorry Nick, I’m so sorry, it’s just- you should probably take a look at this.” She takes a folded paper out of her pocket and hands it to him.

Nick slowly opens it and his jaw drops as he reads.

 

_One year of partnership, happy anniversary!_

_Love,_

_Judy_

 

There are two tickets for Gazelle’s new concert attached to the sheet with a clip.

“Guess we found a location, then. Dinner’s on me, though.” They both laugh like idiots, while weeks of worries vanish from Nick’s chest. When they stop laughing, he couldn’t stop smiling if his life depended on it.

“I was starting to think you’d never ask.” Judy says. “But I’m glad to know we’re on the same page.”

“As always, Carrots.”

In the end, it wasn’t that terrible. Was it?

 

* * *

 

_A few months later:_

“So, Carrots, I’ve been thinking: would you… Judy Hopps… kind of… sort of… ya know, marry me? Maybe?”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this all over again.” Finnick growls.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!  
> Truth to be told, I'm so excited! I never wrote a fic in another language, so I really hope I didn't mess up.  
> Okay, so... I haven't written anything in a while (since last November, damn), I know I'm out of practice.  
> I love this movie SO MUCH, I just had to do something about it. And well, Nick and Judy are my new otp. No regrets.  
> I know it's pretty short, but give me some credit for... trying? In the name of Shakira?  
> I don't think I'll translate that in italian, but anything could happen. I'd really love some feedback, even if it's just to report errors and stuff like that.  
> See ya!
> 
> Vic


End file.
